Ingram
Ingram is a Ventus Bakugan from Bakugan: New Vestroia. Infomation Ingram is Shun Kazami's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia after he gets separated from Skyress. Evolved from Cosmic Ingram, Ingram has three sets of wings and claw-like hands and legs. Ingram also has a second form as a bird. In bird form she can merge with Hylash to change into High Mobility Mode.She becomes Shun's permanent Guardian after episode 26. Anime After Shun arrived in New Vestroia, he rescued Ingram from the Vestals while they were capturing Bakugan and Ingram remained in his debt. Ingram is also the one who told Shun about the Vestals. There is a small debate on Ingram's true gender, as Ingram sounds like a woman but is referred as 'he' by official website. Ingram is the first Bakugan that can change form. Ingram is very obedient to Shun and very caring and understandable of him. In episode 6, after Shun rescued Ingram and that Ingram told about the Vestals, Shun said that he devoted himself to freeing the Bakugan. Pretty soon after that Shun comes and aids Dan and Drago with the help of Ingram and his Bakugan Trap Hylash attack Primo Vulcan and defeated the Number Two Vexos: Gus Grav. In episode 9, Shun and Ingram and Hylash managed to beat Altair and Wired in the form of Meta Altair and defeated Lync Volan by double teaming on it. Only because they needed to make the power of the Alpha City Dimension controller to critical mass so they could destroy it. When it was destroyed Ingram and the other Bakugan gained their Physical form. In episode 15, Ingram explains to Shun that no matter what happens you are not alone. Shun then explains that he cannot lose Ingram just like he lost Skyress. Ingram seems to know Shun just like Skyress does and have the same amount of care. Ingram also mentions in the episode that she is an old friend of Alpha Hydranoid. When Shun was defeated and got captured Ingram was in ball form in his pod at the belt of it. In episode 20, When Shun and the others were freed their Bakugan were out of the belts and told them if they were all right and Drago and Nemus broke the Beta City Dimension controller and Ingram and the rest of the Resistance Bakugan were in physical form and escaped. In episode 22, Ingram tags with Elfin to take down Hades and Elico. In episode 25, Ingram along with Elfin and Thunder Wilda try to tap the code of freeing the six warrior Bakugan with Marucho, Shun, and Mira. In episode 26, when Skyress says that she is part of Shun's past, Ingram becomes his official new partner. ; Ability Cards * Wind Power,Soaring Strike Shot:Opponent -200 Gs and Ingram +200 Gs. * Continuous Dance Phoenix Position:Opponent -300 Gs. * Shadow Echo:Each opponents Bakugan -200 Gs or just ones opponent's Bakugan. * Shadow Split:Opponent -100 Gs and Ingram +200 Gs. * Armored Victory:Nullifies Opponents abilities and Ingram +200 Gs * Thunderbolt Torrential Wave:Ingram and Hylash +200 Gs each and combines their power levels. * Armored, Mega Dome:Ingram +200 Gs. * Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot:Ingram and Hylash +200 Gs each and combines their power levels. Gallery Anime File:Ingram01.jpg|Ingram in Ball Form File:Ingram1.jpg|Ingram in her First Bakugan Form File:Ingram05.jpg|Ingram in her Second Bakugan Form File:Hades_ingram.jpg|Ingram about to get attacked by Hades 'Photon Trail' File:Ingram_hylash.jpg|Ingram and Hylash going to use Thunderbolt Torrential Wave in High Mobility Mode Game File:Ingram-ventus-neon.png|Neon Ventus Ingram File:Ingram-subterra-half.jpg|Half Clear Subterra Ingram File:Ingram-haos-half.jpg|Half Clear Haos Ingram File:Ingram-haos-clear-half.jpg|Second Half Clear Haos Ingram Others File:Ingram.jpg|Ingram on New Vestroia checklist poster Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Great Articles